yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Underwater Amusement Park
The''' Underwater Amusement Park''' (カーニバルナイト, Kānibarunaito, Carnival Night) is a very large area accessible from the road in Atlantis. Features The entrance to the area has hexagonal ticket booths, pink neon columns and purple smiley faces on the floor with a few children walking around. If you interact with the balloons, you buy them and they hover over your head. If you hold one for about 120 seconds and visit every area of the amusement park, the column with letters scrolling up it will read "さようなら" (Sayonara). At this point, if you interact with the screen on the column, you will be transported to a scene where child Urotsuki is standing alone with a spotlight on her while shadow people walk past her. Upon exiting the scene, the column will display "早く起きたほうがいいよ" (Hayaku okita hō ga ī yo, You'd better get up early). The column will display numbers instead of words if you equip the chainsaw ; chainsawing it result in it making flashing red light. When you go into the amusement park, it has a number of different rooms with varying floor tiles, monsters and music. Sub-Areas This area is divided into many sections that hold objects of interest, denoted by changing floor patterns. *'Wavy Purple Area' - In the area with the purple wavy lined floor, you can find a cowboy riding on an old TV. Interacting with this gives you a new wallpaper. *'Brown Eye Area' - In the area with brown eyes on the floor, Interacting with the stage will make the cycloptic pyramids perform a dance for you. You can jump onto the stage using the Spring effect. There is also a chance that after watching the dance of the cycloptic pyramids, an upside-down goat head will appear in the same area. Interacting with it will cause a full screen event to occur. *'Pink Face Area' - In the area with the pink faces on the floor, there are a number of TV screens that transport you to different places. The third one down from the brown eye area's upper entrance will transport you to a TV shaped room with white smiling faces on the floor. Going down and entering the door will lead you to a dark, zigzagging path with many flashing, smiling faces on the walls. Leaving out the other end will take you back to the room with the white floor. *'The Water Ride' - In the southernmost blue and green area there is an entrance to a water ride where Urotsuki can ride in a boat with an eye on it. Once in the boat, there is an entrance to the Water Ride's Tunnel to the right of where you first come in, filled with characters from the amusement park waving goodbye. Continuing right will let you travel to the back alley of the Train Tracks on the eye boat. *'Secret Room' - While on the water ride, if you go left, up, turn left again, and go under the bridge, you will enter a secret passage through the wall. If you continue going left, you will pass under another bridge, and then another portion of walls, into the corner of the yellow and teal squares area. There is an invisible entrance in the middle of the wall between the last area and the 2nd bridge, accessible by going up. The entrance leads to a small room with a blinking painting and a few tables, one of them covered in blood. An NPC with black hair can be found here, and interacting with her will cause her to vomit blood. *'The Dungeon' - The area with black and gray checkered tiles leads to the dungeon. By interacting with the turtles with keyboards on their backs, you can make piano-key bridges. As you proceed, you can see the Clown Triplets and several children. Go into the building with the big clown on it to enter the dungeon. Once you have entered the dungeon, one of the clowns (Arina) will block your exit, forcing you to either wake up, use the Eyeball Bomb effect, or travel deeper into the dungeon. ** The dungeon contains several children locked up in cages. If you go down the stairs, you can see single cages with statues of other chasers on top of them. On the last floor, there are many open cages with bones in them, obviously suggesting that the children have been killed by the clowns. When you exit, there is a room with two doors, showing boy and girl symbols on them. It doesn't matter which one you choose to go in, Urotsuki will still suffer the same fate. ** Upon entering she will fall down onto a hexagonal platform, unable to get off it. Two children on similar platforms will appear next to you. Large columns will come down and squash them, revealing prints of them now on the platforms. After you go through the same unfortunate process, you will wake up. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Underwater Amusement Park Gallery Spotlight.png|The Spotlight Scene Amusem3.png|Pyramid Dance Waterride.png|Water Ride UWAMP_-_Secret_room.png|The Secret Room Damnclowns.jpg|Dungeon Entrance Category:Locations Category:20